


Mine

by eons_spirit (fox_an_hound)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dubious Consent, M/M, Rape, dubcon, full wolf werewolves, noncon, tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 15:03:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21340165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fox_an_hound/pseuds/eons_spirit
Summary: Derek is obsessed and doesn't know how to be a healthy boy.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 5
Kudos: 90





	Mine

The night was young, the moon full, the air crisp, and Derek… Derek was running.

Heart beating furiously in his chest, lungs straining with effort, his brows pinched closer together, feeling the slight humming of  _ want  _ under his naked skin.

The wolf paced restlessly in his chest, irate and ready to prowl.

Light barely breaking through the limbs of the trees, he ran without pause.

Sweat beaded at his hairline, muscles burning in the best way as fur started to prick under his skin. 

Derek found his feet slowing in the dirt.

His exerted lungs pulled the sweet air in deeply, ears twitching at each little noise and eyes roving.

It was Halloween. 

He could hear the faint sound of childish laughter at the edge of the wood, in town, and he found himself curiously angling that way, as the wolf took over and he dropped to four quiet feet.

Ears pricked, he took off through the trees again.

His skin no longer prickled, heart no longer raced dramatically in his chest, now that he had finally shifted.

The moonlight caressed his pelt as he wove through the trees and under low branches.

Young, no older than twelve years, he hadn’t mastered every art of stealth, yet found himself creeping ever closer to the edge of one of the town’s neighborhoods. 

The sound and smell of humans overtook his senses as he approached the last line of trees. Derek looked out to see children and adults of all shapes and sizes running around and screaming, waving bags of sugary treats. Flashes of light blinded him, children wrapped in colorful bands and waving sticks that pulsated different colored lights as they shrieked.

The annoying sound of doorbells going off almost overwhelmed him and he shook his head, trying to refocus his senses.

For no specific reason, Derek’s eyes honed in on a young boy bouncing around in a gaudy little lion costume. Even from the distance, Derek could see the gross smear of chocolate and pure sugar across his lips and cheek - could practically  _ smell  _ the thick, cloying scent of it if he tried. 

His lips and ears pulled back, eyes narrowing as he continued to watch the human child, absolutely fascinated by the disgusting tike.

The two adult humans at his side laughed - the broader one dressed in a dress and a wig and the other dressed in ratty overalls and a hat with straw on it - as the lion bounded off to anzother house.

Derek watched for what felt like forever, eyes trained and unable to move from the little lion. 

The world seemed to slow around them, until the young human looked toward the wood while shoving some garishly large piece of candy on a stick into his soft, wet mouth.

Feeling as if he was seen, he immediately moved back into the shadow. Derek felt his heart rate pick up exponentially as he watched the child for signs of knowing he was hiding in the trees.

The child stared into the wood even as he slowly walked back to his parents, seemingly not taking his eyes off of Derek or his lips off the treat.

When he turned to fall into the woman’s arms, Derek started breathing again.

Little more than a minute had passed before the distant howls of his family took the sky and the back of his mind pricked with the need to join his pack.

With a rough huff and a growl under his breath, Derek watched the young boy for a moment more before he reluctantly turned around and took off back into the night.

\--

As the light of the full moon started to wane, Derek found himself ducking away from the pack once more.

Creeping quickly and quietly through the woods once more, Derek dropped from his wolf and continued on two feet.

Naked as the day he was born, Derek hesitated before stepping from the safety of the trees.

With no reasoning besides following his instinct, Derek crept across the asphalt. Nose twitching, he easily found the one scent that had him taking off through the streets, barely managing to stick to the shadows to prevent being seen or caught.

His feet stopped with little hesitation around the back of a specific house.

The house was bland, very similar to the rest of the two stories on the block.

Yet, there was one thing completely different. The smell wafting from the cracked window around the side curled around Derek’s gut like a vice, twisting sharply and pulling him closer.

Without thinking, he was climbing up the side of the house and quietly shoving his way into the house, blood pounding under his skin as he slinked closer to the racecar bed in the middle of the room, easily stepping over the toys and clothes strewn haphazardly across the floor.

Standing over the bed, Derek looked down his nose at the bright faced child, starfished out and only half covered with a thin blanket.

A slight sheen of sweat had the boy’s shirt clinging to his arms and chest, belly exposed and begging to be caressed by Derek’s rough hands.

Barely breathing, acting only on instincts, Derek dropped down, knees dipping into the soft mattress and gravity pulling the unsuspecting body closer to him, begging for his touch.

Next thing Derek knew, he was laying across the bed, small body pressed against his chest and the child’s hair in his nose.

He smelled like baby soap and sugar, skin warm to the touch and perfectly pliant under his fingers as he ran his hand up his back.

The wolf calmed in his chest, growling posessively as arousal thrummed in his veins.

Derek closed his eyes, rubbing his face into the young boy’s hair and inhaling deeply.

_ Mine. _

Unthinking, his hand slipped under the young boy’s pants, cupping his bottom before relaxing back into the mattress.

_ Mate. _

A shudder rolled down his spine and his mouth filled with saliva as his teeth itched to sink into the boy’s tender, unmarred flesh.

He wanted to dirty his pure, innocent mate so that no one would try and steal him from him.

Just the thought of his mate being stolen had a soft growl rumbling in his chest and his fingers tightening their hold on the boy, who let out a noise of complaint before snuggling closer to Derek’s chest.

Nerves buzzing, he pulled his nose from the boy’s hair and dropped his lips to the boy’s throat and gently kissed the skin.

_ Mine. Mate. My mate. Mine. _

Like a mantra, the words repeated through his mind as he rolled to hover over his mate, face pressed into the skin of his neck, his cheek, unable to stop from moving down to his chest, gently pulling the cloth of his nightshirt down to expose his collar bone.

He  _ needed  _ to cover him in his scent, felt it like a fire burning in his chest as his hips bucked on their own will, mind fuzzing over with static.

Without warning, a rush of euphoria rushes through him and his body slumps down again, hands moving and gently kneading the boy’s soft flesh, rubbing his scent down to his very core.

Unable to stop himself, he shifted once more. 

Paws on the bed, Derek snuffed and licked his way around the baby fat, heart warming as the youngster giggled in his sleep and rolled over onto his stomach, nearly pushing Derek and himself off the bed.

Somewhere in the house a light switch clicked and heavy footsteps padded around carpeted floors.

Derek’s head popped up, lip curling to show his teeth to the door before fleeing.

Sprinting out of the window, he noticed the glow on the horizon and grunted.

Stopping at the end of the street, he turned and looked back at the house he had just emerged from before continuing back to the woods.


End file.
